


Say it right

by Melphis_Amekia



Series: August Writing Challenge [1]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: August Writing Challenge, F/F, only fluff, shameless fluff, with Sucy being her Sucy self in the mix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 22:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11678634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melphis_Amekia/pseuds/Melphis_Amekia
Summary: Lotte has finished writing a letter to her parents, which Akko takes an unusual interest in.





	Say it right

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the august writing challenge I found on tumblr, the first prompt being shameless fluff. Since my goal is to fill the Akko/Lotte tag(NOT THAT THERE IS ANY DAMMIT AO3 WHY), there will be lots of that coming you way. I hope you guys, gals and non-binary pals like it!

_Love you both,_

_Your daugher, Lotte._

Lotte put her pen down and sighed. There had been no time the last month to write home. Now that everyone got a breather after saving the world, Lotte absolutely had to send her parents a letter. It turned out to be quite a long letter because Lotte didn’t want to miss describing any of the events in as much detail as she was capable. There was pain in her right wrist, even though she was used to writing for long periods of time.

Lotte just had to describe how amazing her girlfriend was.

Said girlfriend was currently hovering around her, switching between attentive watching of Lotte, Sucy whipping up yet another potion she needed her guinea pig for, or doing something to pass the time. Lotte was too concentrated on her letter to take full notice before, but now that she was done, Akko was about to get her full attention.

„I am always amazed at how pretty you write, Lotte!”

Unless, of course, Akko beat her to the punch.

„Thank you, Akko. My mother taught me how to write like this.”

„Awwww, I wish my mother taught me something like that! My handwriting is nowhere near as good as yours!”

„It sucks.” Sucy said in a bored tone.

„No it doesn’t! My handwriting is perfectly fine and you know it!”

„Whatever helps you sleep at night, Akko.”

Watching Sucy and Akko get in their play-fights was fun, but... If Lotte allowed this to go on any further, it would leave her without a chance to spend the rest of the day doting on Akko.

„It’s okay, girls! There’s no need to get in an argument over who has the prettier handwriting!”

„Listen to your girlfriend, Akko. Especially since it seems she wants your full focus on her.” Sucy turned to Lotte with a knowing smile. „Right, Lotte?”

Sucy had become unbearable since she correctly guessed Lotte and Akko were falling for each other, but Lotte didn’t mind in this case. It brought Akko right back to her in the most Akko-way possible.

Which was launching herself on Lotte, who barely caught her on the chair and kissing her on the cheeks so many times that Lotte became a bit dizzy.

„I’m always happy to give attention to you, Lotte!”

However happy Lotte was with having Akko as her girlfriend, the sheer energy she put into it could still be overwhelming. Fortunately, Akko seemed to have something on her mind with how intent her eyes were, reading Lotte’s letter.

„I wanted to ask while you were writing, but I didn’t want to interrupt.”

„The level of restraint is impressive, Akko.” said Sucy, earning her a glare from Akko.

„Anyway...” she turned back to Lotte, a huge smile on her face, „can you teach me Finnish, Lotte? I’d love to be able to talk in your language too!”

And there was the other way Akko could overwhelm her. Lotte could only describe it in one way - her heart was just too beautiful.

„Hey, Lotte? Are you okay?”

„Good going, Akko. You broke Lotte.”

Which also meant she blanked out for a whole minute, processing the request.

„No I haven’t! Come on, Lotte, say something!”

„I’m alright, guys! I was just... a little bit overwhelmed.”

„See, I told you she was okay!” Akko said to Sucy, sticking our her tongue at her. Sucy just shrugged.

Lotte took a moment to play with Akko’s hair before she spoke:

„Of course I’ll teach you Finnish! As much as I can, anyway. I hope I’ll be a good teacher.”

Akko put her arms up in the air. „Yaaaaaaaaay!”

„On one condition, though.” Lotte said, the idea just having come to her mind right now. Akko’s face was the epitome of someone caught completely off-guard, while even Sucy took a closer look at them instead of her potions.

Lotte bopped Akko’s nose.

„Only if you teach me Japanese in turn.”

Instead of a reply, Akko kissed her sweetly on the lips before saying:

„I’ll be the best Japanese teacher you could ever have hoped for!”

\----------------

Bonus:

_Euuuuuuuuuuugh. Seeing these lovebirds is making me feel so sick. I hope they don’t ask me to teach them my language, cause if they do, I’ll make Lotte my second guinea pig._


End file.
